Manehattan
.]] 'Manehattan'Spelled "Manehatten" on the original version of the map, but spelled "Manehattan" on the updated version. is a metropolitan city first depicted in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and featured prominently in Rarity Takes Manehattan. It is the hometown of Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed, Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange, and famous pop singer Coloratura. The name of the city is a play on Manhattan, one of the five boroughs of New York City; much of the city even bears a resemblance to the real-life island.__TOC__ Development and design Many of Manehattan's landmarks and thoroughfares resemble those of the real borough of Manhattan. A statue seen in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in Rarity Takes Manehattan greatly resembles the Statue of Liberty, but in the form of a mare instead of a woman. One of the buildings is modeled after the Chrysler Building, and one section of the city resembles New York City's own Times Square. The name of the Bridleway theatre district is a play on Broadway. In Made in Manehattan, Rarity mentions Manehattan's Haypacking District and Fashion District, references to Manhattan's Meatpacking District and Garment District. Also mentioned is Bronclyn, a play on the New York borough of Brooklyn. Depiction in the series Season one in Manehattan.]] Manehattan is first mentioned and featured in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, when Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders how she got her cutie mark. She tells them that she left home when she was a filly to live the sophisticated life. Her Aunt and Uncle Orange take her in and, amused by her country mannerisms, introduce her to Manehattan's high society. After a shaky dinner party with other high-class ponies, Applejack grows homesick and returns to Sweet Apple Acres, thus earning her cutie mark. Season two Manehattan is mentioned again in A Friend in Deed. During his travels all over Equestria, Cranky Doodle Donkey had gotten a snow globe there. Season three In One Bad Apple, Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed travels from Manehattan to visit Ponyville. Later in the episode, Applejack tells Apple Bloom that Babs was bullied constantly back in Manehattan because she didn't have her cutie mark yet. When Babs is welcomed into the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the end of the episode, she promises to establish the Crusaders' Manehattan branch when she returns home. Season four Manehattan is featured more prominently in Rarity Takes Manehattan; Rarity travels there with her friends for Fashion Week. While there, the Mane 6 take in the sights, see the Bridleway musical Hinny of the Hills, and stay at the Manefair Hotel. Rarity says of the city "you do something nice for somepony, and then you never know when they'll do something nice for you". While this holds true for a hotel bellhop and a cabbie pony that Rarity shows generosity to early on, many ponies in the city aren't as charitable, as shown by their unwillingness to give Rarity a taxi when she runs late for Fashion Week. Worse still, during Fashion Week, Rarity's generous nature is taken advantage of when fellow designer Suri Polomare passes off Rarity's fabric and designs as her own. Suri's philosophy that "it's everypony for herself in the big city" causes Rarity to call her own generous ways into question, but she comes away from the experience unchanged thanks to her friends. Her very nature also inspires another designer named Coco Pommel to seek bigger and better things in the city. In this first glimpse of Manehattan, the majority of the ponies who appear are Earth ponies. There are very few unicorns, and almost every unicorn who appears in the city is known to reside elsewhere. Cheese Sandwich's flashback in Pinkie Pride shows that he hails from Manehattan, where he was too shy to socialize with anyone else as a colt. Manehattan is mentioned in several other episodes: in Simple Ways as the subject of a magazine column written by travel writer Trenderhoof; in Trade Ya! as the homeplace of the Daring Do book collector; and in Inspiration Manifestation as one of the potential destinations for Rarity and her "Rariots" while she is under the influence of the inspiration manifestation spell. Manehattan is seen very briefly in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 during Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five In Made in Manehattan, Rarity and Applejack are sent to Manehattan by the Cutie Map to help Coco Pommel revitalize the community in her home neighborhood. In The Mane Attraction, Applejack mentions that Coloratura "always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big." In an alternate timeline in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Applejack mentions that Rarity went to Manehattan to help in the war effort against King Sombra. Season six In The Gift of the Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie, accompanied by Rarity, go sightseeing in Manehattan as part of their traditional "Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day", and Rarity scouts locations to open a new branch of Carousel Boutique. Among the sights featured in the episode include the Mare Statue with a different design, a large ice-skating rink, and the Cantering Cook restaurant. Depiction in film When Midnight Sparkle opens a dimensional rift to Equestria, Manehattan can be seen in one of the rifts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Depiction in the comics Manehattan is featured as the main setting of the Manehattan Mysteries story arc of IDW Comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic series. During Trixie's magic show at Carneighie Hall, the famous Ostlerheimer Diamond is stolen and Trixie is the prime suspect. In the story arc, Manehattan is shown to have an elaborate underground subway system. Other depictions Manehattan is one of several locations featured on Hasbro's World of Equestria website. Sights featured on the site's Manehattan section include the Manefair Hotel; the Mare Statue; the "Maneway", Manehattan's "elegant underground railway"; and the Bridleway Theater District. Notable characters Residents *Applejack (briefly) *Aunt Orange *Babs Seed *Charity Sweetmint *Cheese Sandwich (formerly) *Coco Pommel *Coloratura *Prim Hemline *Suri Polomare *Svengallop *"Teddie Safari" *Uncle Orange Gallery References pt:Manehattan ru:Мэйнхэттен